A Servant Called Much
by TopazMage
Summary: Much as a young man who is servant to a lord north of the Locksley Estate, and how his fortune changed after Robin and his father traveled to trade with the distant nobility.
1. Chapter 1

A Servant Called Much

A Servant Called Much

By

Cynthia Burnett

Present Day, 1192 (Robin Hood BBC)

Story is based 10 years ago from Present Day Nottingham, 1182

**Carlisle Estate**

As daylight scattered across the cold grounds of the Carlisle Estate, a young man rushed through his morning chore with hurried hands, quickly retrieving eggs under the hens in the chicken coop. Shaking off the feathers that clung to his fingers, he could not suppress vocalizing his true feelings towards his morning duty after one of the hens gave him something he was not expecting.

"Ah… no!" Much said disgusted as one of the hens succeeded in fouling her egg the moment his hand managed to grasp the object. "That's it… I hate chickens." Taking care not to break the egg, Much flicked his wrist to try and rid the egg and his hand of their new, warm covering.

Upon returning outside, Much set the basket on the ground so he could wipe his hand clean on the damp grass. Still mumbling to himself, he stated, "That's it. I am not helping Lucy gather eggs anymore."

While walking back to the Carlisle manor, Much noticed one of the younger servant boys running towards him, laughing. Stopping, he looked around, trying to see what was so funny. Shortly, Phillip stopped in front of him, holding a wooden cup.

Much laughed along as he looked around and asked, "What's so funny?" Before he saw it coming, Phillip launched the contents of the cup towards him, bathing Much in milk. The bitter breeze did not help matters as Much felt the liquid soak through his jacket and the shirt underneath. "What?" Much cried. "What did you do that for?" He glanced down at his drenched clothes. "Phillip?"

Anger filled the young man as he bolted after the boy. Phillip could not be more than twelve years old, but Much planned on giving him a good tanning himself for this practical joke. It was hard enough to stay out of Osmond's ill graces while completing his chores. The head steward had made no pretense that he favored Much. Once too often Much had felt the stern hand of both the steward and his master.

As he barged into the manor house after Phillip, Much unexpectedly hit a slippery floor on his entrance. With grand fanfare, his feet flew out from under him. To his horror, the basket of eggs he had been so protective of catapulted upward, and before he had time to react, he found himself on the floor surrounded by and covered in broken eggs.

Snickering filled the room. Looking up from the floor, Much frowned at Sarra and Morton who tried their best to suppress their laughter. Much searched the room for the culprit, but there was no trace of Phillip.

"This is not funny?" Much exclaimed. "Where is Phillip? He is the reason I fell. I'm certain he spilled the milk on purpose." Much slapped the palm of his hand in the large puddle and regretted his action when milk splattered his face.

When heavy boot falls echoed through the manor, both Morton and Sarra quickly regained their composure. Much felt his face growing hot, both from anger and embarrassment. His situation did not look good, sprawled out on the floor amidst what should have been breakfast. Attempts to find his footing were met in vain as he slipped several times, landing back on the kitchen floor in a scrambled mess of egg, shells, and milk. Much dreaded the inescapable smell that he would have to endure should he not get washed as soon as possible.

Unfortunately for Much, Lord Hayden burst through the kitchen door. The lord of the manor flew into a rage at the sight that greeted him.

"I should have known. I hear a loud clatter, and who do I find but you sitting in the middle of a huge mess on my kitchen floor!" Hayden came as close as he dared to the slippery concoction that plastered the wooden planks. Looking to his other servants, he shouted, "Don't just stand there! Get buckets, mops, towels, anything to clean this mess up!"

Much's face drained any red that colored his cheeks. He felt that he did not deserve the sole focus of his master's rage.

"My lord, Phillip spilt the milk. I slipped…" Before Much could finished, Lord Hayden started his rant.

"Don't blame this on a boy who is not even present. It is obvious you are the guilty party. Why, just look at yourself! Do you realize how much you've cost me today?" The lord threw his hands in the air, "I do not know why I burden myself by keeping you in service. You are a useless blundering fool!"

"But Master…" Much tried to say. Seeing the rage in Lord Hayden's eyes, the servant quickly averted his own, adding, "I'll clean it up." Much managed to find his footing and stand without slipping. Sarra and Morton returned with buckets and mops, each taking turns trying to wipe away the mess on the floor. Seeing the others hard at work, Much tried to reach for Sarra's mop.

Everyone froze when a shout from Hayden bellowed his next command. "No! I want you out of this house. You are banished to the barn. I do not want to see you near this manor for the next two days!" With a slam of the door, Lord Hayden disappeared. His boot falls thundered against the floorboards as he stormed away. Shaking, Much looked from Sarra to Morton, unsure what to do.

"He didn't mean that, did he?" Much questioned the other servants. Before either could answer, the rear door leading outside opened, and Osmond entered.

The bald steward stood astonished at what he saw. "What in heaven is this?" Osmond asked, giving Much the once over. Disgust filled the steward's bearded face. His gaze found Sarra and Morton. "I thought I heard Master Hayden. What did he say?"

Sarra stopped mopping and pointed to Much. "He has been banished to the barn for the next two days. The master doesn't want him in the house." The smug woman avoided looking at Much as she relayed the master's orders.

Much wanted to scream. Instead, he tried reasoning with them. "But this wasn't my fault. Phillip threw milk on me out at the hen house. I was just…" Much's animation trying to tell his story nearly cost him his footing, and it took all of his effort to keep from falling again.

Osmond backed up and opened the door. "Out!" he shouted.

"But…" Much looked down at his wet clothes, wanting someone to notice that he was in no condition to be heading outside. Spring had finally thawed the ground and the flowers were starting to bloom, but it still had a long way to go before the days and nights outside warmed.

It took a shout from inside the manor to get Much's feet moving. Lord Hayden's voice reverberated through the manor, "I said get out, now!"

Much tiptoed across the sopping mess past Osmond, only to have the door slammed shut, leaving him defeated. His soaked clothes clung to his skin. A northerly wind chilled the day with every second that passed.

At a loss, Much gawked at his shirt, his jacket, and then back to the house. He wanted desperately to change and wash up. Pondering over an attempt to sneak back inside, he ran his hand through his hair until he felt a clump of raw egg ooze through his fingers. "Great… just great." He flung the mess off his hand. Looking around, he questioned, "Now what do I do?"

An old man's voice broke his gloom. "This way young Much, follow me." Much lifted his eyes to find Jarrod walking past him towards the pond. "Oh…" he stated just before running to catch up with the elderly groundskeeper.

Loud snickering from the manor stopped him in his tracks. He looked back to witness the trio watching him. Osmond's laughter rose above that of Sarra and Morton.

In a huff, Much fell in step beside the groundskeeper. Trying to take his mind off the other's merriment, the milk soaked servant thought to himself that the old man walked far too fast for someone whose hair had turned solid white several years ago. Apparently quite a few years of tending the grounds had not broken down the old man as much as the house servants had claimed.

"Surely they will let me inside to bathe. I mean, it is awful nippy out here." He pulled at his clothes, "And these clothes, they will take forever to dry."

Jarrod held up a bundle that he carried in his hands. "I took the liberty of rummaging through your things. Lucy warned me you might need a change of clothes when she heard clatter in the kitchen. You are lucky the master is only putting you out for two nights." The old man finally stopped long enough to take an assessment. "Look at you. You just past your twentieth birthday, and yet you are still making childish mistakes." Jarrod shook his head.

"But it was Phillip who…" Much began.

Jarrod stopped. "Yes, Phillip baited you, but you did exactly what they knew you would do. You took in after him. You got mad and didn't think."

Much stopped. "They?" He looked back to the house. "Sarra and Morton, they were in on it too?" When he turned around, Jarrod had left him several feet behind, causing the young man to sprint to catch up. He could no longer hear anything from the manor house, yet their laughter still echoed in his mind.

Finally, the two men made it to the pond. Jarrod placed the bundle of clothes and towels on the ground. He unwrapped one of the gray towels to find a large brown bar of soap inside. After walking over to retrieve a small bucket near the water's edge, he handed both to Much.

Careful to avoid the mess covering the young servant, the old man placed a hand on his shoulder. "Much, how often do you get in trouble with the master?"

Shrugging, Much guessed, "Once a week, maybe. But I have been trying."

Jarrod's green eyes bore into Much's blue orbs. "You need to start paying attention to what the others are doing around you. Your mother taught you to be observant of the master and his needs, but you have to pay attention to the servants in the household as well. Osmond may be steward, but he does not have our best interest at heart, and he especially does not have yours."

Much shook his head. "I try real hard to do my part, Jarrod. Mother has been gone for over a year now. As head stewardess, she was fair. She looked out for everyone when dealing with the master. There were no favorites." Blinking away a tear in his eye, Much tried to stay calm.

After releasing his grip, Jarrod motioned to the towels. "Dry off as best as you can before putting on your dry clothes. Just be quick with the bath and you will be fine. If you don't bathe now, you will be riper than a rotting cow in the middle of summer."

The comparison caused Much's nose to wrinkle at the thought of anything rotting in the middle of summer. At the same time, he shivered from the wet clothes that still clung to his skin. The idea of bathing outside from the pond did not please him, but he understood that it had to be done.

Jarrod finally smiled at him. "When you are finished, you can help me with my chores outside for the rest of the day."

As the old man walked towards the manor, Much took his new clothes and towels deeper into the grove near the water's edge. He made sure that they were safe from thieving hands before he started his cold bath. An embarrassing dip in the pond last summer taught him to proceed with caution. Plus, if what Jarrod said was true, then the other servants had been helping him draw Lord Hayden's wrath for the past several months, and he had been blind to that fact.

Much quickly undressed down to his underclothes before dipping the bucket into the water. Holding his breath, he managed to pour a bucketful over his head. He thought for sure he would freeze to death right then and there. Feeling the eggs oozing down his back and through his hair, he steadied himself for another bucket. This spring morning promised to be colder than anything he could remember since the last winter's snow.

**Carlisle Barn**

A day's worth of hard work with Jarrod reminded Much how it had been working with his mother. She had been a stewardess for the manor as long as he could remember. He recalled running to carry her water from the well when he was barely tall enough to keep it from dragging across the ground. Much looked longingly towards the manor house as the curling smoke rose from the chimney at dusk. Closing his eyes, he imagined the flickering fire that would be keeping everyone in the manor warm this night.

"I only have two blankets to spare." Jarrod's voice startled him. "No worries, lad, it is only me."

Much peeked around Jarrod to gaze inside the barn. The musical tones of the cows mooing and the sheep baying eased his nerves somewhat. "Any advice on how to keep warm tonight?" The young servant gratefully accepted the two blankets.

Jarrod escorted Much inside the barn with a small candle lantern. "Be sure you blow this out when you get settled. You don't want to burn the barn down while you are out here all alone."

Much pretended to laugh at the statement, but truly was terrified of such a prospect. "I will."

"Best sleep on top of the clean straw in the corner over there. Put a blanket on the ground and wrap up in it before wrapping yourself in the other blanket. The barn will keep out the bitter night air."

Nodding his head, Much watched the groundskeeper leave and close the door behind him. He felt his hands turn to ice. Rubbing them together did not relieve the sensation. The numbness had nothing to do with the chill in the air. He was terrified. Never in all of his days in the manor had he slept outside.

Taking the largest blanket, he spread it out over the straw. "Clean straw? Hah! It all smells like dung." With the blanket set, he walked over to the candle. Closing his eyes, he promised himself that he would be brave. He was in the barn, and he was not truly alone. He just had to make it through two nights, and then he would be able to curl up in his own bed. Finally, he opened his eyes and blew out the candle in the lantern.

After curling up in the blankets, Much tried to relax. Every time a different animal made a new noise, he thought for sure it was something on the outside trying to get in the barn. That night, he made a promise to himself that he would never lose his temper again. He would not let the others get him in trouble with his master. Jarrod made sense. If he had not run into the house, at the very worst, all he would have contended with was the milk thrown on him by Phillip. Much also thought it galling to learn that Osmond, Sarra and Morton were in league with Phillip. None of this seemed fair, but what could he do? Osmond held the role of steward of the household, and he was just a measly servant. The young man tried to hold back the tears as memories of his mother flooded his mind.

She had been a strong woman before the illness. No one questioned her, and she did not fear their master. Much never thought he would think back fondly of the days when she made him work on numerous chores that she would supervise. The others did not understand how upsetting it had been when he did something wrong and had to be reprimanded by his own mother in front of them. Now, he longingly wished for those days again, but knew they were gone. With a deep sign, Much curled up tightly in his blankets and tried to shut out the night and the memories.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle Estate

**Carlisle Estate**

Several days later, the cooing of a turtledove greeted Lord Robert of Locksley and his 17 year old son, Robin, as they rode into the Carlisle Estate. As they approached the manor house, the father took one last moment to prepare Robin for their commerce with Lord Hayden.

"Remember, we are guests in his manor. Granted, he can be a pain to deal with, but we are here to negotiate trade between his shire and Locksley." Robert gave his son a look that the young man understood all too well. "We are not home in Locksley where your antics can go unnoticed, Robin."

Robin sighed, "I won't make a scene, Father." Robin grabbed the hilt of his sword and promised, "I won't start a fight with Hayden, if that is what you are worried about."

Robert began to wonder how many of his grey hairs were from dealing with his son as he shook his head. "I do not understand why you insist on carrying that thing around the shires. We did not run into one outlaw during our trip here, which I'm sure was to your dismay."

With a nod, Robin acknowledged his father's assessment. "Well, I'm getting tired of fending off the trees between here and home."

Suddenly, Robert and Robin found themselves surrounded by the servants of Carlisle. Two servants held their horses while they dismounted, and took them away before Robin could protest. Following his father's lead, the young nobleman merely smiled and nodded to the servant's around them.

A tall lean man with long brown hair tied tightly behind his ears joined them from inside the manor house. Based on his brilliant blue attire and very fancy matching boots, Robin guessed that this was Lord Hayden.

"Welcome Lord Robert. It has been a few years since your last visit to my home." Hayden extended his arm to Robert and shook hands before acknowledging Robin. "Don't tell me this is your son, Robin?" The lord remarked.

Robert placed his arm around his son's shoulder proudly. "Yes, Robin, this is Lord Hayden."

Robin nodded, "An honor sir."

"Well, you've grown into a fine young man. Welcome to my estate. I hope your visit is pleasant. It appears that spring has finally decided to grace us with warmer weather." Lord Hayden turned around and snapped at a young girl carrying cups. "Quickly girl! They aren't peasants begging for a hand out!"

Robin cringed as he observed how Lord Hayden nearly knocked the young girl over trying to rush her to their guest before yelling at her again.

"Careful, don't spill it!" Before the girl could courtesy to give the cups, Robin stepped forward and helped her with the water.

Robin smiled graciously, and accepted both cups, handing one to his father. "Thank you." He took several gulps of the drink. Looking back at his father, he saw a stern warning for him to keep his mouth shut. He nodded diligently.

Several feet away, Much stood helping Lucy fold the sheets that had finished drying on the line. The sound of horses had easily distracted the young man, and Lucy once again had to call out to him.

"Much, I'm over here, remember. I can't fold this sheet on my own." Lucy stood holding her end of the large white sheet waiting for Much to bring her his end.

Brought back to the moment, Much replied, "Sorry." He finished up his end of the folding and Lucy took the sheet and bundled it in the large basket beneath the line. Much should have known visitors were expected with the washing of the bed sheets, but he did not remember anyone telling him they were expecting guest at the manor. "Who are they?" He pointed to the men who had dismounted.

Lucy reached up and pulled down his arm. "Don't point. It is rude." She gestured to the large basket, and Much reached down to pick up his end of the container just as Lucy picked up hers. "Those are the nobles from Nottingham. They are here to make a new trading agreement with Lord Hayden."

Totally distracted by the new arrivals, Much strolled towards the back of the manor without paying attention to where he was heading. At the prodding of Osmond, young Phillip took the opportunity to create more mischief. Carrying two large pots of honey, Phillip walked right into the path of Much. Before Lucy could cry "Look out!" Much stumbled into Phillip, who exaggerated dropping the pots. His aim was true, and the pots hit the only large rock on the grounds, shattering them into several large pieces. Their sticky contents quickly spread over the terrain, lost.

Immediately, Lord Hayden excused himself from his guest to run over to the commotion by the manor. Much was down on the ground, trying to figure out how to undo the catastrophe.

The older woman gave Phillip a harsh glance, but the boy only stood there, trying his best to suppress his merriment over the event. Both Osmond and Lord Hayden were making their way to the broken pots. The woman wanted to pull Much away knowing that just being near the broken pottery would be damning for the young man. Finally, she stated harshly, "Much, get over here!"

Responding to her orders, Much jumped up and scooted closer to her and their basket of sheets. Lucy could see that his hands were shaking, and she knew that he had good reason to be frightened. As Lord Hayden approached, she saw that their master's face had turned a deep shade of red.

Lord Hayden silently took in that his prized collection of honey that he had planned to serve to his noble guests had been ruined. His hands shook with rage as he pointed at Much.

"You! Did you do this?" He shouted.

Much did not know what to say. Phillip stood off to the side with his head down and Osmond standing behind him. Much did not want to point fingers again, especially back at Phillip. However, he wanted to tell the truth.

"My lord, I was helping Lucy with the basket back to the manor. I did not see Phillip carrying the pots." Much kept his eyes to the ground as he answered his master. He felt the man come closer.

"Is this your way of trying to get Phillip in trouble, by breaking the honey pots?" Lord Hayden questioned harshly.

Much stood silent for a moment before looking up with his answer. "I did not see Phillip. I was just helping..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the Lord delivered a vicious backhand, sending Much to the ground.

"That is for the loss of my honey." He stated. Looking around, the lord found his steward, "Osmond, see if you can salvage any of the honey in the pots. Have the servants wash away this mess before it attracts insects."

Osmond began ordering servants to start the tasks. Finally, he looked down at Much, "And what do you want me to do with this one." Much had finally recovered from the shock of being slapped and stood. He felt embarrassed to be once again the center of attention, especially with guests watching.

Lord Hayden followed his servant's gaze and noticed that he had the full attention of the visiting nobility from Nottingham. Regaining an ounce of humility, he shook his head. "Nothing for now. Let him finish helping Lucy with the sheets. I'll think of something appropriate later."

With the dismissal, Much immediately helped Lucy pick up the basket and headed towards the manor house. He did not want to wait around for Lord Hayden to think up a punishment for the lost honey. Thinking back on the lost milk and eggs, Much could not imagine that this punishment would be less severe. The master loved his prized possession of honey.

When they finally made it into the house, Much sat the basket down and ran to the back of the manor, to the servants' quarters. In his room, he sat on his bed and pulled his knees to his chest, afraid of what the master would order next. Lucy knocked on his door frame, grabbing his attention.

"You know you cannot hide in here. We have work to finish." Lucy pushed a stray strand of brunette hair out of her brown eyes. "He will get over the honey. Trust me."

"And what will it be next? That makes twice in two weeks that Phillip has plotted to get me in trouble with the master. I was helping you with the sheets. I was not carrying the honey. Phillip should have been more careful. Why wasn't he yelled at?" Much paused to rub his cheek.

"Much, to the others… this is a game, albeit a cruel one. You got distracted by the visiting nobles. Phillip must have seen that. You must stay alert." Lucy started to pull away from the door. "Come on, you aren't going to sit in here and sulk. We have beds to make."

Much caressed his bed, afraid of the next punishment over the loss of honey. He surely did not want to spend any more time sleeping in the barn. With a heavy sigh, he joined Lucy and headed to the guest rooms with the load of sheets.

Outside the manor, Robin followed his father as Lord Hayden paraded them around several basketsful of woven tapestry and cloth. The winter had given the shire's artisans plenty of time to craft their wares into fine works of their trade.

While he went through the motions of pretending to pay attention to the conversation between his father and Lord Hayden, his mind kept replaying the incident with the servants in the manor yard.

The young noble tried hard to remember everyone's actions as they played out in his memory. One of the servants, a bald man, had motioned the boy to walk in front of the man carrying the basket. After the pots shattered on the ground, Robin felt sure that the servant who had been blamed for the loss of the honey had been set up. It was not until Lord Hayden had addressed the servants that Robin realized the bald servant was the steward of the manor.

His words with his father nearly turned into an argument. Robin wanted to confront Lord Hayden with what he saw, but his father warned that there could be more going on here than he or Robin could fix. They were just guests in the manor, and when they were gone, things would go on as if they had never been there. They could not afford to stir the pot, so to say. His father found the pun funny, but Robin only fumed.

Robin had never witnessed a servant struck out of anger before, and his blood had boiled over seeing the young man knocked to the ground, humiliated by his own master. With the calming hand of his father placed on his shoulder, Robin held his tongue when Lord Hayden returned. He did not want to embarrass his father, nor did he want to make matters worse for the servant.

With their inspection complete, his father and Lord Hayden finalized the trade agreement for the many different wares made by the artisans of the two shires. While the nobles worked out the agreements, the peasants of the shires would be the ones to carry out the actual trading. With the deal completed, the nobles made their way back to the manor.

Lord Hayden made sweeping gestures once inside. "Please, if there is anything you need during your stay here tonight, let any of my servants know, and it will be provided. Lucy here is in charge of your rooms." With another wave of his hand, Lord Hayden turned things over to Lucy.

"My lords, we have brought in your belongings from your horses." A couple of servants walked into the great room carrying their bags. Both fell in step behind the nobles as they followed Lucy up the stairs. Robin was pleased to see that the servant carrying his bags was the young man who had the run in with his master that morning.

After finding their rooms, Robin's father tapped on the shoulder of the servant carrying his bags, while the other immediately realized he must be carrying the young noble's belongings.

As the servant followed him into the room, he asked, "Where would you like these, my lord?"

Robin pointed to the chair beside the bed. "There will do."

After placing the bags down, the young man bowed and then asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you, my lord?"

Robin stood, thinking. His father would be most upset if he knew he planned on breaking his vow. Robin's smile went unseen as the young man continued to gaze down at the floor.

"What is your name?" Robin asked as he crossed his arms.

This question drew the attention of the servant, and he looked up. "My name, my lord?"

"Yes, your name." Robin walked over to his bags and began pulling out some of his clothes that he would be wearing to dinner that night.

The servant paused before a small smile crossed his lips. "I am called Much, my lord." He bowed, and then asked, "Is there anything else?"

Robin finished laying out his clothes on the bed before adding, "Do you like it here on the Carlisle estate?" Returning his attention to the young man, the young noble could see his questioning was making him nervous. "I know that if I were a servant on these grounds, I would rather hate it."

Much felt surprised to have someone from the outside be able to see into his heart, especially a noble. "This is my home. I have lived her all my life. It isn't so bad, really. I just… I just…" Much stumbled over his words, not sure how to explain himself to a noble.

Robin finished his state, "You just need to watch out for the head steward, Osmond, I believe is his name. I saw him prompt that boy today. You were not at fault."

Much nodded, before bowing to leave. After he left the room, Robin felt a little moment of satisfaction. He may not be able to address the problem with Lord Hayden, but at least he could warn the young man about his steward. However, from the nod and the look in Much's eyes, Robin had a feeling that he was not telling him anything new.

"Now then… what to wear to dinner?" Robin laughed. "I guess you will have to do." He said to his attire adorning the bed.

As Robin walked over to close the door, a loud clatter rang through the house. A sense of dread spread through him as he ran into the hall outside his room. At the bottom of the stairs stood Much who was helping another servant to her feet. He was frantically looking around him.

"I don't understand. I was paying attention." Much explained to the girl. She appeared livid as she glared his way. Again, Much scanned the ground, searching for something. "It felt like I tripped over something."

The lady scowled at him. "Your own two feet no less."

As more of the servants arrived, Much tried to explain himself. "I swear I did not run into Sarra on purpose. Something tripped me…" He pointed to the ground. "Something..."

Finally Osmond parted the crowd, and a hushed mummer smothered the room. Robin stood quietly on the landing, watching.

"First the honey, and now the dinner dishes? Is there anything else you would like to destroy before this day is done?" Osmond puffed out his chest and circled Much. "Is there?"

Robin eavesdropped to what was going on downstairs.

"I did not do this on purpose." Much pleaded.

Osmond replied, "You never do." When Sarra finished collecting all the dishware, he ordered the others, "Back to work, everyone." When Much tried to leave too, he grabbed him by the collar and added, "Not you."

Much stared at the floor, still convinced that something had tripped him, but could find no proof. Finding courage, he looked up at Osmond. "I swear… I was tripped. I was just returning to get new orders from Lucy. Sarra was walking with the dish tray, and I was going to walk around her."

Osmond moved his face within an inch of Much, and smiled. "Do you want an assignment to make up for spilling the dishes?"

Much blinked nervously at Osmond. "What kind of assignment?"

Osmond frowned, "Do you or don't you? If the master finds out that you have succeeded in yet another disruption of the manor, he may find it necessary to put you out." The head steward smiled at the thought. "And I don't mean just putting you in the barn."

Much stammered, "He can't." Terrified, he looked around the manor. "This is my home. I wouldn't… I…" Much could not find the words. He was too upset to speak.

Osmond studied the young servant before continuing, "Then you prove yourself tonight, at dinner for the Nottingham nobles. Prove to Lord Hayden that you can perform such an important task, and maybe he won't put you out for destroying his honey."

Much felt his stomach roll into a knot. "Dinner?" He had never served a formal dinner even when his mother was head stewardess.

"All you need do is serve the wine and make sure the goblets stay full." Osmond replied.

Much felt like he had no choice. "I'll do it."

Osmond smiled. "Good. You will have to wash and dress for the dinner. I will have Lucy prepare your clothes." Osmond gave Much a pat on the back before leaving the servant to stand in the great room alone.

Robin peeked down the stairs again to see Much just as he exited the manor. He had an ominous feeling about what had just transpired. The events were just not adding up. Suddenly, Robin heard a noise in the empty room below. He could not believe his eyes when a boy crawled out of the cabinet near the foot of the staircase carrying a hooked stick.

"Hey! Stop!" Robin cried.

Looking up at the noble, the boy knew he had been caught but ran away. Robin started to pursue the culprit, but a firm hand grabbed his shoulder. He started to shove the hand aside, except a stern voice held him in his place.

"Robin... no!" His father stated adamantly.

"But father, that boy tripped Much. He _was_ telling the truth. It wasn't his fault that he knocked Sarra down with all the dishes." Robin searched the room below and his shoulders fell. "Phillip is long gone."

A snicker filled his father's throat. "Now you are learning all of the servants' names."

With a roll of his eyes, Robin accepted the chiding. "This just feels wrong, father. I swear to you that Osmond is the one behind all of this. I saw him send the boy right into Much's path this morning, and just now, the same boy created another accident with Much in the center of it. I just don't understand why."

Robert sighed. "Son, the dynamics in the affairs of men are never easy. It appears that the other servants have learned that they can create a scapegoat out of this young man, and it has gotten out of control."

Robin shook his head. "But the steward is supposed to prevent that from happening. It is his job to keep order in the house." Robin could not understand why the steward was orchestrating such an elaborate sabotage of Much.

With a nod, his father seemed to remember something. "That is it."

Robin looked at his father, "What?"

Robert walked into Robin's room with his son close behind and closed the door. "The last time I was here, the head of the servants was a woman. Her name was Rose." Robert closed his eyes, "And if I remember correctly, she had a son. He was about your age."

Filling in the gaps, Robin added, "You think that Much is her son?"

"Politics is at work in this manor with the servants just as it is with the nobles across all of England. Never forget that we are all men of the same blood and bone."

Robin asked, "Then what do we do?"

With a sad laugh, his father added, "What can we do? If you expose the young boy, you would have to expose the steward, Osmond. He has the most clout with Lord Hayden, and Much is all that is left of how things use to be run around here."

Without realizing his actions, Robin balled his fist. "This is not fair. Can you say something to Lord Hayden?"

Again, Robert laughed and cocked his head. "You for one should know that Lord Hayden does not value his servants. I think these events have been at work for a long time. We cannot undo the damage that has already been done."

"Then buy Much's bondage and bring him home of with us." Robin could not think of a better solution for the young man. Surely working for their estate would be better than staying here.

"Robin, the politics of nobility is very delicate. I cannot just approach another noble and offer to take one of his servants. That would imply that he cannot handle the affairs in his household." As Robert spoke, he could see the veins popping up in his son's neck, which was never a good sign. "Listen, I will think about it, but we have two servants at home who are expecting little ones. Our crops were lean last year. If we have another bad year, things will be tight. I don't think Thornton would appreciate us bring home another mouth to feed."

Robin seemed to relax. "Trust me. I would make it work if we brought him home. Father, I just know that they are planning something tonight at dinner. I have a bad feeling about it."

"Just promise me that whatever happens, you don't make a scene with Lord Hayden. I will take care of this." With a final clasp of his son's shoulder, the nobleman kissed his son's forehead before his departure to his room.

Robin, unable to sit idle, ran down the stairs and out of the manor house. He did not know whether he was looking for the young boy to question or for Much to talk to. Finally, he noticed an old man pulling weeds in a garden. Looking around, he hoped the man could help.

"Pardon," Robin interrupted.

Looking up from the garden, the old man was startled to see one of the visiting nobles. Jumping to his feet and wiping the dirt off his hands, he stated, "Yes my lord, how may I be of service?"

Robin scanned the manor yard. "I wanted to talk to Much. He ran out of the house a few minutes ago, and I can't find him."

The gardener looked around, "Well, Much has a tendency to disappear whenever things get a little rough around here, my lord."

"I don't blame him." Robin added, searching the grounds. "If I had to deal with your master and Osmond, I would be hiding too."

A smile crossed the old man's lips. "I can tell you where he is my lord, but I must ask, ever how inappropriate it is for me to say this to you, that you do not tell anyone. It is Much's only safe haven around here."

Robin searched the old man's eyes and could see that this servant held compassion for Much. "I only want to help him. I swear on the King's life to keep his secret."

Impressed, the servant stood a little closer to Robin. "A few of us buried his mother on top of the hill behind the manor house. She made the request to me because she did not want her grave vandalized by anyone. Well, a particular someone, actually. Not even the master knows where she is buried. Much goes up there when he needs to talk to her. From what I've heard, he has had an especially rough day."

Robin stated, "At the top of the hill."

When the old man nodded, Robin patted him on the back, and said, "Thank you."

After wandering around the grounds and making sure that any curious eyes had long been lost, Robin made his way to the forest and then up the hill behind the manor. At first, he thought that he might have difficulty finding Much, but the sounds of soft sobs led him to the grave, and to Much.

Ducking down behind a briar bush, Robin felt guilty spying on a man who thought he was alone. The young noble knew what it was like to have moments that you only wanted to share with nature and God. Robin thought that he would just announce himself and tell Much about the boy, but the servant was definitely having a tough time with the events that transpired this day.

When he heard him talking to his mother's grave, Robin knew it was not the appropriate time to interrupt.

Much knelt at the foot of the grave marker, trying to regain some of his composure. "I miss you." He stated, and suppressed another sob. "You don't know how much." As he spoke, he laid two daisies across her grave. "Jarrod still keeps your garden as beautiful as the day…" Much stopped and shook his head. "You always warned me about Osmond. You never liked him, even when I did not see why. I do now. I understand why you thought he was always trying to make things look bad for you." Much rubbed his hands on his legs, "I am afraid Lord Hayden is going to put me out, Mother. At first, I thought that he would just make me sleep in the barn again, which I must say is not pleasant at all, but if he forces me to leave the manor. I can't… I can't…" Much stopped yet again, as another bout of sobs rocked him.

Robin ground his teeth and sat back against a tree, not believing what he was hearing. No man should be made to hurt like this, no matter his station in life. While Thornton could be a stern steward, he was always fair. If anything like this happened on his estate, he hoped that he could see the truth for what it was.

Finally, the crying subsided, and he heard Much's voice cheer up a bit. "For better or worse, Osmond is having me serve wine at dinner tonight. We have two nobles visiting from Nottingham. I think you would like them, especially the son. He actually asked me my name earlier." Robin turned as he heard the young man rise to his feet, and saw him rub his eyes. "Even he could see Osmond for the man he truly is. I don't understand why Lord Hayden is so blind, but then again, you always warned me about him too."

As Much headed back down the hill, Robin slipped from his hiding place. With care, he maneuvered around the briar bushes and faced the ground to find a lovely white stone marking the head of the grave. Robin read the etched words out loud: "Rose, Head Stewardess of Carlisle, Beloved Mother." With a new sense of urgency, he trotted down the hill to the manor house. There was nothing he could do before the dinner, but he knew that he would not let Osmond win at whatever game he and the others were playing.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle Estate

**Carlisle Estate**

A servant pulled the chair out for Robin at the dinner table next to Lord Hayden. Robin sat down and observed the servants serving food and wine. Everyone knew their place, and the room filled with the aroma of roasted pork and baked apples when the kitchen doors opened. Robin's eyes followed Much as the wine steward took extra care while filling each goblet from the flask, especially with Lord Hayden's. Robin noticed the lord's upturned lip reminding him of a bulldog. It was obvious that the lord was not too pleased with Much's presence, but nonetheless, he remained silent.

Throughout dinner, Robin had to admit that he was impressed with the care Much took to wait until the goblets were almost empty before refilling the vessels.

Most of the dinner involved his father and Lord Hayden sharing gossip about the other lords in the shire. When the topic revolved around Robin's mother, both he and his father grew quiet. Misunderstanding, Lord Hayden apologized. It was his father who explained that she was not well. Robin could not help but to glance Much's way while he filled his father's glass.

Robin felt the weight of the conversation lift as they returned to the mischief of the other nobles in Lord Hayden's shires. When wine suddenly drenched him, Robin almost choked on a mouthful of pork. He swallowed and then quickly jumped to his feet.

Much had been attempting to fill Robin's glass when he stumbled forward, spilling the contents of the serving flask all over Robin and his white shirt. When Robin looked up, the terror in Much's eyes humbled his brief annoyance. Immediately, he took notice of who was around, and his eyes fell up the only other person within tripping distance – Osmond. Besides, Robin had scanned the floor, and did not see anything that Much could have accidentally tripped over.

The young servant tried to carefully sit the empty serving flask on the table, and stammered, "Sorry… I truly am sorry." The blood drained from his face from the terrible embarrassment.

Robin tried to laugh it off, "It's nothing." He said casually, but Lord Hayden jumped out of his chair and grabbed Much by the front of his collar.

"You worthless piece of rubbish." Lord Hayden's hand was in full swing towards Much, but before Robin could even think about the consequence, he had grabbed the lord's arm preventing contact.

"That will not be necessary, Lord Hayden." Robin's voice trembled with anger. "It was an accident."

Lord Hayden released Much, who immediately flew out of the dining room. One of the servants began cleaning the spilled wine on the floor while the others stood stark still, unsure what to do.

Robin realized that he had upset the order of the house by stopping Much's punishment. With a pleading glance, he looked to his father.

Finally, Robert spoke up. "Lord Hayden, can we go somewhere to speak in private. There is a certain matter I wish to discuss with you." Robin's father rose from the table, and then followed Lord Hayden out of the dining hall.

Unable to hide his displeasure, Robin could no longer keep his thoughts to himself.

"I would be ashamed to have any of you as my servants. You certainly don't look after one another." Then Robin called out Osmond. "And you, you surely don't put the well being of all of your servants above your own."

Angry beyond words, Robin stormed out of the room. He tried to find the room where his father and Lord Hayden were meeting. He knew something would go amiss while Much served wine, but he had let himself get too comfortable. Much appeared to be doing a fine job until his guard was down. He cursed himself and stopped in the middle of the hallway. Disgusted, he looked down at his ruined wine stained shirt. Shrugging his shoulders, he resigned himself to wearing the shirt until he could tell Much himself that his father would fix this.

Finally, Robin heard laughter as the two nobles exited Lord Hayden's private chambers. At first, Robin felt a knot twist in his stomach as he saw Hayden tossing a coin-heavy leather pouch tethered to an intricate gold and silver chain. The pouch had been a very special gift from his mother to his father years ago.

Lord Hayden smiled a toothy grin of satisfaction at Robin. "Your father just took a very troublesome servant off of my hands. I'm surrendering his bondage to the Locksley Estate."

Robin's father nodded his head. "As I have told you, I have a special assignment for this servant in my estate. I'm sure he will work out just fine." Then to Robin, he added, "Go find the young man, Robin, and have him gather his belonging. Both Lord Hayden and I agree that it would be best if he slept on your guest room floor tonight until we leave in the morning."

Robin gave his father a smile and ran to the servants' quarters. There, he met up with the woman Much had been helping with the laundry. She immediately bowed her head and tried not to look at his stained shirt.

"My lord?" she asked.

"Where is Much? I need to speak with him." He stated, trying to look around her to see if he could tell which room was the young man's.

The woman frowned. "Much ran outside, my lord. He did not go to his room."

Robin turned around and headed out of the manor. The sun had set some time ago, but the full moon lit the grounds of the estate with a brilliant blue light. Looking up at the hill behind the manor, he wondered if Much would have run up there in the dark.

"You are right my lord." A voice came from behind him. "That is the direction he ran after leaving the manor. I don't know how sure he is in the dark, especially since spending two nights in the barn had him terrified of owls." Jarrod shook his head. "Lord Hayden will surely put him out over this."

Robin looked around, "Where are your daisies?"

Jarrod looked at the noble like he was mad until the reason crossed his mind. Without hesitation, he disappeared around the corner of the house, and returned with five daisies. He added, "They were her favorite flower. Everyone always made the mistake that because her name was Rose, she loved roses."

Accepting the bundle, Robin gripped the man's shoulder, "Bless you, Jarrod."

Surprised that the young noble new his name, the gardener replied after a great pause, "You are welcome, my lord."

With a sprint to the hill, Robin failed to hear the man's final words. He felt sure that Much assumed the same thing, that he would be without a home after tonight. Robin wanted to assure him that was not the case and that he had a home to go to, one that would treat him better, and with much more kindness.

**Rose's Grave**

Robin nearly lost his footing from the many branches and bushes before making it to the top of the hill. When he reach the crest of the hill, he heard a startled Much cry out, "Who's there? You have no business being here." Robin could tell that the man was distraught and very upset.

"It is only me, Robin of Locksley." Robin stated as he entered the small clearing near Rose's grave.

Much immediately dropped his head. "My lord, I did not know." He brought his face back up with horror as the moonlight once again revealed the wine stain. "I am sorry. Please, I did not mean to spill the wine."

Trying to reassure the servant, Robin raised his hand, but was not prepared for the way Much stepped away from him. "No, it is alright. I'm not angry with you. It is alright." Robin pointed to the grave, "Jarrod tells me your mother was a good, strong woman."

Much glanced down, nodding, "Yes, I miss her. She could always make everything right, no matter how wrong it was."

With the daisies in hand, Robin approached her grave and added them to the flowers Much had laid earlier.

Much could not help but smile at the site of the daisies. He always feared taking too many from the garden, but it looked right to see seven daisies gracing his mother's grave. "She loved daisies." With a shudder, he felt himself want to give into the emotions of the day, but kept the tears at bay in the presence of the young nobleman.

"I can't apologize enough for ruining your shirt, my lord. I am sorry." Looking down at his feet, Much couldn't help but shake his head. "I don't know what happened. First with Sarra in the great room and then in the dining room. I thought something tripped me, but nothing was there. Maybe I am tripping over my own feet."

With a smile, Robin started to laugh. "Something did trip you."

"What?" Much questioned. "But there was nothing there. I looked everywhere."

"Not everywhere… after you left, the same young man who ran into you with the honey pots came out of the cabinet beside the staircase with a stick. I tried to give chase, but my father stopped me. At dinner, Osmond was the only one near you when you spilled the wine. I would bet my inheritance that he is the one who tripped you tonight. They set you up." Robin did not know if he should or not, but could not help himself, "… to take the fall."

Much did not know whether he should be angry or happy. "Then Lord Hayden isn't going to put me out. You have told him what happened?" Much asked the young noble.

Robin shook his head and sighed. "No..." With a wave of his arm, Robin tried to prepare the young man for the news he had to share. "I know this is your home, that this is all you have known or seen, but…"

Much lowered his head, "But he is putting me out of the manor. I have no place to go."

Robin stepped closer, "Yes and no." Robin paused until Much returned his gaze. "He is putting you out of the manor but you do have a place to go. My father has released your bondage to this estate, and we are going to be taking you home with us. I promise that you will not need to fear anyone there."

This time, Much felt a wave of relief wash over him, which quickly turned to fear. He had always wished for a better place to live, but just imagined that it would be here. The young servant hoped that things would get better, he never dreamt he would have to leave and start over somewhere else. Confused, he did not know whether he should thank his new master or curse him. Much fixed his eyes on his mother's grave. He realized that he would no longer be able to visit and talk to her when things bothered him.

Robin understood the emotions going through the servant. He could not imagine just uprooting himself, leaving behind everything he knew to go live with strangers. After living with a master like Lord Hayden and a steward like Osmond, what could Much possibility expect from him, his father or even their own steward, Thornton.

"I will let you say your good-byes. When you return to the manor house, I will help you pack your things. Both my father and Lord Hayden think it would best if you sleep in my guest room tonight." Robin laughed. "By the way, I kind of berated the other servants after you left dinner."

Much smiled at the thought of the others being talked to by a young nobleman from another shire. "They deserved it."

Robin nodded and headed back down the hill more carefully than he had ran up it.

Much knelt at his mother's grave. "Mother, I cannot express how many emotions I am experiencing. I am elated to hear that the young lord knows the truth about Phillip and Osmond. I'm thrilled to learn that I'm not going to be put out of the manor with no place to go, but…" He paused. "I am scared. Who are these nobles from Locksley? How do they treat their servants? I won't have Jarrod or Lucy to look to anymore." Much picked up one of the daisies, "I won't have you to make me feel safe, to give me the courage to face others when I'm having a bad day."

The moon rose over the last of the treetops and blanketed the white stone with a brilliant blue light. Much gasped at the beauty of the sight and knew it was a sign from his mother. Everything suddenly felt peaceful and right. Looking over his shoulder to the ground where the young noble had departed, he felt like this new path held the most promise for him.

"You are right. This is a good thing." Much placed the daisy back on her grave. "I will never forget you or the things you taught me. I will always carry you with me, here." With a tight fist, Much placed his hand on his heart. "I will make you proud." With a sad smile, he added, "Goodbye, Mother," before heading back to the manor house.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle Manor

A Servant Called Much 15

**Carlisle Manor**

Much found Robin waiting for him at the entrance of the manor. The servant felt odd when Robin let him enter first, but said nothing. Instead, he went straight to his room. He ignored the whispers from the younger servants snickering as he went through his belongings. Lucy helped him pack the few items he had into a cloth bag. Finally, he raised his mattress of his bed to find several cloth caps that his mother had made for him when he was younger. Osmond had always forbidden him from wearing them, but with a bold streak running through him, Much placed one of the caps on his head before stuffing the others into his sack.

When he stood, Lucy smiled at him. "It looks good on you."

Much tried to smile back, but tears were filling his eyes. The older woman hugged him. "It will be fine. You will be fine. I promise." She gave him one final hug and then helped him dry his tears.

"Sorry," he stated as she patted his eyes.

"Don't be." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before walking out of the room and disappearing down the hall.

Robin peeped inside the room. "Are you finished?"

Much looked around the room, and gave it a final mental good-bye before joining his new young master in the hall. "Yes, I'm ready." With his bag over his shoulder, he followed Robin upstairs to the guest room. After entering the room, the lord shut the door and hurriedly emptied the clothes-laden chair.

"Here, you can sit there. I see that Lucy has made a pallet for you on the floor." He gestured with his head to the other side of the room. "She is a very efficient and caring woman." Carefully, the young noble pulled off his stained shirt, setting it on the table beside the bed. Lucy also prepared a wash basin in his room, with which he washed off as much of the red wine as he could.

Looking at the chair, Much remained standing and stated, "Even if Osmond did trip me, I am still sorry about the wine." The embarrassment was still too fresh to let go.

Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I did not like that shirt anyway." After reaching into his bag to retrieve a green shirt, he confessed to Much. "I knew that Osmond was up to something. I saw him send the boy in your direction with the honey pots. I knew when the same boy came out of the cabinet that this was all a setup." With one fluid motion, he pulled the new shirt over his head.

Surprised, Much could not help but ask, "If you knew that he was up to something, why didn't you tell my master? Why didn't you get him in trouble?" Much fumed, "Maybe he would have been the one put out of the manor."

Returning to sit on the bed, Robin tried to explain to the servant what his father had told him earlier. "Politics… have you ever heard of that word before."

Flustered, Much responded, "No…" He tried not to appear ungrateful as he looked to the floor, fearing that he would make his new master angry with him, but he could not help himself.

Sighing, Robin tried to explain. "There is an unspoken rule of how nobles handle their affairs. My father forbade me from telling Lord Hayden what I suspected. We nobles don't really appreciate others telling us how to handle our own business." Robin cocked his head. "I never really understood that rule before today. I know that I would not appreciate anyone else telling me how to run my lands, my manor."

Still trying to understand the concept, Much asked, "Why did your father release me from this estate if he knew I was not in the wrong? Surely Lord Hayden would have listened to him."

Again, Robin said the word. "Politics, it is a very interesting game, and it has many different layers. Lord Hayden is a very proud man. He has placed a lot of trust and power in Osmond's hands. Out of all the servants in the household, Osmond holds the most authority. To accuse him as the leader of all the treachery going on would not have been pleasant for everyone." Robin tried to explain as best he could, hoping Much would understand. With a small laugh, he added, "I did not help matters any by stopping Lord Hayden from striking you. My father had to do something to restore Lord Hayden's self-importance." Robin shook his head as the small smile slowly left his face.

Seeing the young noble become uncomfortable, Much began to wish he had not pressed the matter. "It is not important."

The noble continued, "It is important. You are important." Robin looked over at Much and locked eyes with his. "My father gave Lord Hayden a prized gift that my mother had made for him many years ago, a fine leather purse with a gold and silver chain. I'm sure that he also fed him a story that stroked his ego as well, but in the end, he gave Lord Hayden back his control over the situation."

Feeling guilty, Much merely stated, "Oh."

"In my family, everyone whom we look after on our estate is our responsibility. We value them more than any gold or silver. I want you to understand that." Feeling satisfied with his explanation, Robin smiled. "I'm sure Osmond is fuming over the negotiations. Besides, you get to go to the best shire in all of England."

Finally, Much felt that he could accept the young man's answer. If his mother were alive to see this day, she would have surely pushed him out the door with these nobles, knowing that they cared more for their servants than Osmond cared for his horses.

Much placed his bag on the floor and carefully sat in the chair. Smiling, he ran his fingers over the blue velvet upholstery. "Osmond would be having a fit if he knew I was sitting here." He smiled and asked, "Did you really call him out?"

With a shrug, Robin nodded. "After my father and Lord Hayden left to discuss business, I just told him that he thought more of himself than others." Robin smiled, "I think that he would have loved to have said something back, but held his tongue."

"Ha… I am glad you put him in his place. Lord Hayden has never seen him for the man he truly is." As Much paused, he both heard and felt his stomach rumble loudly. He had forgotten that he had not eaten since breakfast after all of the upsetting events of the day.

Robin frowned, "Have you not had dinner?"

"Actually, neither lunch nor dinner." A sad look crossed his face. "The others who served dinner would have had the leftovers afterward. I was really looking forward to a bite of the pork, and maybe the carrots or the potatoes." Again, Much's stomach rumbled, but this time, more loudly than before.

Robin jumped to his feet. "Which way is the kitchen?"

Surprised, Much asked, "Why?"

"You, my friend, are going to have a fine dinner before this night is over." Robin walked over to the door. "Downstairs and through the dining room, right?"

"My lord, if you are hungry, I should be the one to get the food." Much stood, confused by the young noble's offer.

"I do not think it wise for you to leave the room. Not after everything that has happened this night." Robin smiled. "I do this all the time at home, sneaking out of my room at night to raid the kitchen. Thornton has a fit every time he finds the pantry missing food."

"But…" Much tried to argue, even though his stomach pleaded with him to let the noble's son get the food.

Opening the door, Robin looked around to make sure the hall was empty. With a small laugh, he stepped back inside. "I won't be gone long. Just keep the door shut and I shall return." Without another word, Robin slipped out and closed the door.

Surveying the room, Much started to pace before the door. "I should have gone with him," he whispered to himself.

A thump on the door startled Much. Worried that Robin had returned unsuccessful, Much rushed and opened it. To his horror, Osmond pushed his way into the room. Much stepped back, letting the steward enter. In dismay, Much asked, "What do you want?"

Osmond whipped around to face Much and his eyes locked on the cap the young servant was wearing. Without hesitation, the steward swiped it off of Much's head. When Much tried to steal it back, Osmond merely held it out of reach.

"That is mine. You have no right to take it." Much dropped his hands to his side. "Besides, I do not have to report to you any longer."

A sneer crossed Osmond's face as he tossed the cap to the floor. "You have no right to be anywhere, least of all in a guest room."

Much kept glancing at the door, trying to will Robin's return. Osmond noticed the nervous gesture and sneered.

"You want your new master to return, the teenage boy." Osmond scoffed.

"He knows what you did. He knows that you were trying to get me thrown out of the house." Much stated, wanting to somehow threaten Osmond, but not quite sure how.

"Oh, does he?" Osmond circled Much. "Does he know how clumsy you can be, how distracted you get, or how mouthy you are when you don't get your way?" Osmond stopped behind him and leaned closer to whisper, "It won't be long before you get yourself kicked out of their manor. Trust me, I understand how nobles think." After a quick slap to the back of Much's head, Osmond kicked the cap across the floor as he exited the room and quietly closed the door.

Much's knees wobbled as he stood in the middle of the room, confused and upset. When Lucy helped him pack his things, the thought had crossed his mind. What if these new masters did not like him? What if he made more mistakes, and they sent him away too? Slowly, he bent over to pick up his cap and placed it back on his head.

This time, when the door opened, Much jumped.

"Whoa… it is only me." Robin entered with a bundle of food wrapped in a cloth tucked under his arm while his hand clasped two cups. He held a flask against his chest with the other arm. Much immediately took the cups and food and allowed the noble to pull out the flask.

Much placed the bundle on the floor. When he unrolled it, he thought he had died and gone to heaven. Inside were two pork flanks, a large loaf of bread, and half a wheel of cheese. Robin proceeded to sit on the floor, and reached for the cups.

"We are going to have a small feast. Sorry, there were no more carrots or potatoes, but this should make up for it." Robin opened the flask and poured what Much thought looked like wine into the cups.

"You didn't?" Much said in shock. "The master's wine?" He whispered.

Robin shrugged. "He won't notice any of it is missing, trust me."

Robin held up his goblet. "A toast." When Much did not follow suit, Robin prompted him. "Pick it up."

Much only hesitated a moment, and then held up his cup.

Robin continued, "May you have many happy days in Locksley." With a grin, Robin clinked cups together and swallowed the contents.

Much, thinking he had to do the same, drank his entire glass too. To his surprise, the contents made him cough fiercely. This time, it was Robin's turn to apologize.

"Sorry…" he laughed. "You should have sipped it if you are not use to drinking wine." Robin picked up the bread and broke it, giving Much the larger piece. "You will not go to bed hungry this night."

After he regained control of his breathing, the servant smiled as he gratefully took a bite out of the bread, and then the pork. He could not help but to voice his enjoyment of the food. "This is very nice. Thank you, my lord." This time, it was Robin who filled Much's glass with wine, and Much made an effort to only sip the contents, which was not too bad if drunk in smaller amounts.

The two young men ate and shared stories about their different experiences growing up in their respective estates and stations in life. Both found that their lives were very different, but had many parallels in the struggles of becoming their own person. To not be the son of a noble or the son of the stewardess was a common desire for each. After many hours of talking, Robin finally decided that they must call it a night if they were to be able to get up in the morning to head back to Locksley.

As Much got comfortable on the pallet in the floor, he again felt a peace settle over him, despite Osmond threats. The young servant felt certain that he did not have to fear the injustices that he had experienced on the Carlisle Estate in Locksley. He had never served a family of nobles before and felt that the experience would be much more enjoyable than serving one bitter noble who seemed to hate the world. As he drifted off to sleep, the fear of leaving his home subsided, and was replaced with excitement. Tomorrow would be a better day.

The next morning, a loud knock at the door woke both sleepers from their deep slumber.

Lord Robert's voice drifted through the door. "We need to be on the road soon if we are to make it back to Locksley in two days."

Ever so slowly, Robin threw back his covers and called out. "We are up… be down in a minute."

Much bolted upright off the floor and then struggled to stand. The floor was definitely harder to sleep on than the straw in the barn. He and Robin were both rubbing their eyes, trying to wake themselves. Feeling confident about the day, Much reached down and unwrapped a leftover piece of bread. After he chewed it, he remembered his company in the room. Feeling a bit embarrassed, he asked, "Did you want a bite, my lord?"

Robin only grinned and shook his head.

The servant then wrapped the rest of the remnants in the cloth Robin had used to bring the food upstairs. Robin placed the wine flask on the table next to the water basin. Much placed the bundle with its contents on the table as well, knowing that it would be Lucy who cleaned the room. He smiled, knowing that she would be pleased to discover that he managed to eat something after the fiasco at dinner.

Much proceeded to pick up his new master's bags and add them to his own. Robin smiled to himself as Much made a big deal trying to also get the door for him while juggling the bags on his shoulders. As Robin left the room, he noticed through the windows his father already outside, waiting for Robin and Much to join him.

Very quickly, both men rushed down the stairs and out of the manor. Once outside, Robin heard Lord Hayden once again laughing heartily while talking with his father. The young noble felt pleased that the events of the night before seemed to be forgotten. Much made a great effort to secure Robin's belongings on the horse.

After the bags were tethered to the saddle, Much sighed and looked around. He spied Lucy and Jarrod standing off to the side of the manor, watching him.

Robin prodded him. "Go… Lord Hayden and father are still swapping gossip about the shires. You have time to say your good-byes."

Smiling, Much ran over to where Lucy and Jarrod stood.

The groundskeeper extended a hand to Much. After shaking it, he leaned forward and said, "You won."

"What?" Much questioned.

Lucy smiled. "Thanks to the nobles from Nottingham, you beat Osmond at his own game. He must have been trying to get you kicked out of the manor house without anyplace to go, but instead, you get to serve one of the most respected nobles in Nottinghamshire."

Looking back at Lord Robert and Robin, Much could not help but feel a sense of joy in his heart. When he turned to face Jarrod and Lucy, his heart fell, as the sadness of leaving behind his two dear friends also filled his heart.

"I will miss you both. You are what made this place my home." Much admitted.

With that statement, Lucy once again hugged him. This time, he felt confident that he would not lose himself in tears. His heart was sad, but happy at the same time, a feeling he had never truly experienced before.

When Lucy released Much from her hug, he vowed to both Jarrod and Lucy, "I will never forget you."

Jarrod added, "I am sure your mother is smiling down on you this day, with all the warmth of the sun." He looked up and squinted at the sky.

Much joined him in his gaze, and smiled again. "I'm sure she is." With that said, he nodded at the two servants and returned to join the nobles.

Lord Hayden's merriment had yet to subside. When Much joined them, the noble smiled at his former servant. "I want to know if he is able to perform the task you have planned for him, Lord Robert."

Robert nodded, "I will send word to you."

Much looked to Robin, but the young noble merrily shrugged his shoulders. "Father still has not told me what he said to Lord Hayden." Robin whispered. Without waiting any longer, Robin mounted his horse while Much followed behind him on foot to join his father.

From atop his horse, Lord Robert nodded his head to Lord Hayden, "I hope to be welcome back here in the future to continue our trade between the shires."

Without any hesitation, Lord Hayden replied, "You and your son are always welcome. I must admit that your visit was very interesting. Good-bye, Lord Robert… Robin." With a wave to the men, the lord of the Carlisle Estate headed back to his manor. Much walked beside Robin's horse, and turned to catch one last look at his former life. He spied Osmond standing in the doorway, watching. With great satisfaction, Much smiled to himself, thinking about what Lucy and Jarrod had said. He had beat Osmond at his own cruel game.

Both father and son rode in silence for a while until they were well outside the Carlisle Estate. The desire to know what his father had said to Lord Hayden was eating him up inside, but Robin wanted to show self-control, hoping his father would volunteer the information. Finally, it was too much and he had to ask.

"So, what did you tell Lord Hayden?" Robin asked as they kept their horses at a slow pace through the countryside, allowing Much to keep up with them. The servant had been looking around, watching the land pass by, but the words from Robin brought his attention back to the two nobles.

Robert grinned down at Much, and stated, "After what happened at dinner, I realized that I had a great need to bring you home with us."

Much could not believe that the lord was addressing him. "You did, my lord?" Much asked.

"I understand that what was happening back there was not very pleasant or kind to you, but yesterday's trials showed me that Robin is becoming a nobleman whom I am very proud to call my son." Robert returned Robin's smile before continuing. "So I decided it was time to give him more responsibility. Do you remember what you told me when you asked me to bring Much home with us, and I reminded you of our other responsibilities at the estate?"

Robin's face furrowed as he tried to remember his conversation with his father. Then the memory hit him. "I said I would make it work."

Robert held up his hands. "You accepted the responsibility of taking care of someone else, so I'm going to provide you the opportunity to prove yourself." Robert stopped his horse and addressed the young servant. "You, young Much, are now Robin's manservant. You are responsible for making sure that he is taken care for at the estate and during his travels throughout the shire." Then Robert addressed Robin, "And you, young man, are responsible for Much. Prove to me that you can be a responsible noble, and then I will give you more privileges."

Much stared up at Robin, trying to read the young man's face. He felt anxious, not sure if young noble was expecting to be made responsible for him. His heart soared with the opportunity to prove his worth to the young man who kept him from being tossed out of the Carlisle Estate with no place to go.

When a smile finally crossed the young noble's face, Much's face mirrored the emotion.

Robin laughed, "I know what we will be doing as soon as we get home."

His father questioned him, "What?"

"Have Roderick give Much riding lessons." The noble extended his hand to Much. "We may have let Lord Hayden think it, but you aren't walking all the way back to Locksley."

Much could not believe that a noble was offering him the opportunity to ride on a horse. With a hoist from Robin, he straddled the horse behind his new master.

As the nobles resumed their trek home, Robin added, "Mother will be pleased to have someone else to talk to when we get home."

As Robin spoke those words, Much realized that he could not wait to reach Locksley. With one stolen glance, he said good-bye to his old life and welcomed what awaited him in his new one, as the personal servant to Robin of Locksley.

Cynthia Burnett


End file.
